vera_verto_rpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Delete This Page
Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ "A mother is, she who can take the place of all others, but whose place no one else can take.” '' ''- Mandy regarding her own family status Mandy Narcissa Lestrange (November 14th, 1991 - June 17th, 2021) was an English pure-blood witch, the eldest daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, and the elder sister of Cara Lestrange and Matthew, Aliana, Kiro, Ron, Coulter Riddle. She was a member of the House of Black, as well as The Lestrange Family. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange died in the Battle of Hogwarts on the 2nd of May 1998, resulting in her being sent to live with her aunt and uncle, Narcissa Malfoy (née Black) and Lucius Malfoy. Mandy started her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2006 and was Sorted into Slytherin House, despite Lucius wanting her to attend Durmstrang Institute of Magic. Mandy was discovered by Madame Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and was discussing a future of studying magic elsewhere. Mandy grew fond of the Academy, and wanted to move to France, but never succeeded. After graduating from Hogwarts, Mandy became a Death Eater. She was considered to be an exceptionally dangerous woman, which lead to her gaining the role of The Dark Mistress in 2014. Mandy participated in several battles of the Third Wizarding War, making it a particular goal to murder any person who were members of Corwin Crouch's cause. She successfully murdered unknown witches and wizards who shared the same beliefs as Corwin, but did not manage to murder any of the main associates. She also murdered her own fiancee in order to stop his suffering after he tried to take his own life, but proceeded to tell her family and friends she found him dead. During the final battle with her Mother-in-Law Millene Crouch, Mandy was killed in a duel and stabbed in the abdomen. Before her death, Mandy gave birth to a daughter named Johanna, whom she conceived with her troubled late- husband, Corwin Crouch. Biography Early Life (1991 - 2006) Mandy was born in Azkaban Prison after her mother Bellatrix Lestrange used magic to delay her birth. Once she was born the Ministry of Magic arrived at Azkaban and removed her from the prison. She was taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, for testing. Later that day the Ministry attempted to contact Lucius Malfoy, but to no avail. Mandy was then sent to a nearby orphanage and spent 5 years there, waiting for a family to take her in. After her 5 years in the orphanage, Bellatrix Lestrange, with the help of Lord Voldemort, found Mandy and took her with them, burning the orphanage to the ground as they left. Mandy then spent the next 3 years of her life with her birth mother. Bellatrix never treated Mandy as a daughter, but more of a student. She rarely showed compassion, but instead anger and discipline when Mandy refused to do something or disrespected her teachings. Narcissa Malfoy witnessed this happening in the household and tried to reason with her sister. Lucius stepped in and stopped his wife from doing anything to anger Bellatrix, resulting in him forcing her to leave the house. In 1998 Bellatrix and Rodolphus both died at the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving Mandy as an orphan once again. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were on trial and convicted as assistants to the battle but were pardoned for their crimes after it was revealed they rebelled against the Dark Lord. After being pardoned Narcissa asked the Ministry for assistance in locating her niece. Eventually with the help of the Minister of Magic and some well known witches and wizards such as Minerva McGonagall, Molly and Arthur Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Mandy was found and adopted by her aunt and uncle. Mandy grew up as a troubled child, refusing to show love and kindness as she felt neglected and mistreated. She had little to no friends with the exception of Nick Scabior, and would sit inside of Malfoy Manor for most of her days playing with her little sister Cara Lestrange. Draco Malfoy managed to persuade her to play some quidditch, which sparked a new love for flying. Eventually she realized that the family she was with, were not trying to hurt her or neglect her. As she grew older she became more kind, and compassionate towards those who cared for her and willingly spent more time with them as a result. When Mandy turned eleven she received an owl from Madame Olympe Maxime, the Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was offered a letter of acceptance, but required her to move from Wiltshire, England to the French Pyrenees in France. Mandy was pleased to be accepted, yet felt uneasy when it came to moving from the place she finally learned to call home. Narcissa Malfoy refused to let her leave, wanting her to remain in the UK so that she could protect Mandy from harm. Lucius also turned his head in disgust, expressing his distaste for Beauxbatons and the Headmistress. During this time Mandy's close friend Nick Scabior had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, leaving her to be alone during the years. Lucius kept pushing Mandy to attend the Durmstrang Institute of Magic, claiming that it was the best school to attend, and could help Mandy develop her skills in a much more refined way compared to Beauxbatons or Hogwarts. Once again Narcissa Malfoy refused to let her leave, and insisted on Mandy attending Hogwarts. It wasn't until 2006, when Mandy was 16, did she finally receive an acceptance letter, and attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (2006 - 2012) Upon her arrival at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mandy was sorted into Slytherin House. This created some animosity, seeing as she was being accepted into the school at age 16, instead of 11. Regardless of her age, some of her peers believed her to be extremely dangerous, and refused to be associated with her in any way. During her first year, Mandy struggled with schooling, finding that she didn't make any new friends, and was, for the most part, being ridiculed for her age and skill level. This lead to her taking advanced classes during the summer and winter breaks, in order to catch up to the older students in her house. By the time second year started, Mandy already had the skill level of a fourth year student. During her second year of school, the peers who once ridiculed her stopped, realizing that Mandy was in fact, a force to be reckoned with. She became proficient in potions, charms, and transfiguration, eventually becoming one of the top students in those classes. Mandy had also taken an interest in joining the Slytherin Quidditch team, where she was quickly accepted as a seeker due to her slim figure and quick reflexes. There she had began to make friends with the team, taking a particular liking to the team captain Skylar Deluskis. With time Mandy eventually began to feel at home, and enjoyed playing for Slytherin House. She was seen hanging around the quidditch team members during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and also sat with them on the train rides to and from London. She was quickly becoming popular among the Slytherin students, which lead to her making more friends. By the time third year came around, Mandy was one of the most well known students in Slytherin. Other students found out about her life before Hogwarts and were fascinated by her mother, and what she had learned. They asked her about the advanced magic she was learning behind the scenes, as well as asking about her personal interests. Mandy found it amusing and quite pleasant knowing that her peers were finally taking a liking to her and her skills. She had also become one of the best quidditch players for the team, and was given the position of team captain from Skylar. Mandy was also more successful in her classes, being known as a highly intelligent student, and was expected to complete great things in her years to come. During her fourth and fifth year, Mandy developed a stronger relationship with Aliana Riddle, Matthew Riddle, Alex Carrow, Matt Smith, Kate Fawley, Kaz Grimmer, Magnus Wrynn and Corwin Crouch. These friendships eventually coincided with each other, creating a group of friends Mandy was included in. She had also developed a stronger relationship with her sister Cara Lestrange, who was sorted into Ravenclaw. She would study and joke around with Aliana Riddle and Kate Fawley, while casually spending time with the others during free periods. Mandy felt like the group was a secure friendship and began to be more friendly towards them, hoping it would last throughout the rest of her Hogwarts years. Mandy also suffered with severe injuries in a quidditch accident after she was knocked off her broom by the Ravenclaw seeker. She was stuck in the hospital wing for two weeks while she recovered, meaning her schoolwork lacked attention. Mandy went to Corwin Crouch and asked him for assistance with the school work, and eventually got back on track with her classes. She finished the year with considerably high grades, quidditch player of the year, and a group of friends that she loved and cared for. Her sixth year was by far the most interesting. Mandy had continued to play quidditch and stay a high achiever in her classes, but began to change her relationships. Mandy eventually started to fall in love with Corwin Crouch. She noticed how he shared an unexplained passion for the dark arts, and how he thrived on bettering himself and his beliefs. She loved how he went from being a shy and reserved boy, to a strong and skilled man. They became more intimate with each other, which eventually led to a relationship later on in the year. During their relationship they were considered an unstoppable force and a dangerous combination. With Mandy's short temperament, and Corwin's skill in magic, a lot of their peers were afraid of them. They were in most cases, considered the most powerful couple in the school, but they never let other people's opinions get in the way of their relationship. They both continued their studies and spent more time with each other during free periods than their other friends, trying to help each other develop more advanced magic. They left their sixth year on great terms, but did not communicate in the summer, leading Mandy to believe something was wrong. When Mandy returned to her seventh and final year at Hogwarts she confronted Corwin. She questioned him about where he had been and why he kept out of contact. He was quite vague in answering her questions. He told Mandy about how he was training and that he had become even more powerful over the summer. He kept going on about how he could outmatch every student in the school if he wanted to. He started showing no remorse for his actions at school, harassing other students in all years. It always came down to blood status. He would interrogate students about their blood status and harass them if they were not pure blood witches or wizards. The half bloods got off easy, but it was the muggle borns that had it the worst. Corwin would express utter disgust to a muggleborn whenever he encountered one. Some of the uglier scenarios involved Corwin going as far as to hex them. Mandy at first, found this amusing, but quite rapidly found it unnerving. This lead to her becoming more and more concerned that Corwin would do something too drastic to someone one day. She was even more afraid that the idea of attacking the Riddles would wander into his head, as they were a half blood family. There was no way to predict what he would do and whenever Mandy sat down to talk to him about it, he would always brush off her concerns in the face of his desire to assert his dominance over those he deemed inferior. This lead to the pair having difficulties and Mandy eventually feeling like she should end the relationship, but instead tried to make it work. Due to these difficulties, Mandy's grades dropped and she left the quidditch team. She managed to barely graduate Hogwarts, and quickly left to try and get on her feet in the wizarding world. The Battle of Legacy (2012 - 2015) Life Between Wars (2015 - 2020) The Battle of Knowledge (2021 - Present) Physical Appearance Mandy was described as a femme fatale, and much like her mother, a beautiful woman. She was around the average height for a woman, reaching 5'6, but had very complex features. Her body was shaped like an hourglass, making her chest and bottom stand out. She was not an overweight woman, but rather underweight and toned, weighing only 119 lbs. It wasn't until she got older, did she begin to look more skeletal. She had long, black hair, that was normally straight, with the exception of her curling it. Mandy was fond of having her hair up in a messy ponytail while she was taking part in a duel or brewing potions, but during her everyday life she kept it loose. Mandy also had brown eyes that some described as being so dark they looked black. Depending on her mood, it was noted that her eyes would change tones. When she was happy, or at least satisfied or relaxed with the situation around her, her eyes would be a lighter golden brown. When she was angry, upset, or otherwise uneasy with situations, her eyes would be a darker brown, nearing black. Her facial features were very dominant compared to those around her. Much like Bellatrix Lestrange, Mandy shared the same characteristics. She notably had a sharp and strong jaw line, thin lips, and very shaped eyebrows. Her cheekbones were also very defined, while her eyes were more subtle and soft. Mandy also had a dominant scar above her lip, which stretched down to her chin on the left side of her face, and a faint scar by her eyebrow. Mandy's body eventually gained battle scars, and as a result remained permanent, causing her to believe she wasn't as beautiful as she used to be. She had scars on her abdomen from where she was stabbed, scars on her back from a werewolf attack, as well as the two scars on her face. She also collected bruises and scratches from getting into duels with other witches and wizards, but was successful in healing them well. She also had a frequency of wearing black clothing. Her wardrobe mostly consisted of black jeans, knee high boots, along with grey satin, button-up shirts and long black cloaks. She eventually got rid of her cloaks, and only kept one or two for travelling since she found them to be annoying and constantly got in her way. Personality and Traits In her youth, Mandy was a very quiet and caution girl. She was always on guard when she was around other people, and never spoke to anyone willingly. Although she was very interested in learning more magic, she never let her knowledge turn into a weapon, unless she felt like she was truly in harms way. While she searched to develop her knowledge in magic more than the average witch or wizard, she also searched to know more about her family. Being an orphan and not growing up around most of her family, she found a lack of understanding within herself, and questioned why people would be terrified of her name. Mandy was not a woman who experienced a certain amount of compassion in her life. Her mother while raising her, didn’t show her much love and treated her like a student, and not like a daughter. She also struggled to make connections and relationships with her peers at school. Mandy only began to show compassion towards others when she was older. Although she married Corwin Crouch in her later years, her love for him eventually extinguished due to differences and other circumstances. Mandy would constantly hide her compassion due to being portrayed as weak. She wanted to appear strong so that she could live up to her name and not seem like someone who could easily be beat. Due to this many of Mandy’s family members found it hard to help her in her times of need. Mandy went through multiple phases of pushing her family away, and handling situations herself, not wanting her family members to get hurt, which in turn, resulted in herself being severely injured on multiple occasions. Mandy was also very paranoid. She never really believed anyone genuinely cared for her at times so she pushed people away, or rebelled against them and did what they told her not to do. She felt like this was the best solution due to her believing she was the reason why the war they all found themselves in was started in the first place. When she gave birth to Johanna, she grew more paranoid of Corwin, seeing as she didn’t want him to do anything to end her life. Mandy also grew paranoid during her second pregnancy, which lead to her using polyjuice potion to hide her appearance. Eventually her second child was killed before she could give birth, which lead to her becoming isolated and pushing those who cared for her away once more. Magical Abilities and Skills Knowledge Legilimency: '''Narcissa Malfoy had taught Mandy Legilimency in their past times as a way to bond and to create a connection with each other. Later during life this proved useful, seeing as Narcissa used it on Mandy quite frequently to see if she was okay and to see if she was safe. Mandy also used this skill on her family members to see if they were safe from the wars. '''Occlumency: '''Mandy was very skilled in Occlumency. She was able to block out whoever chose to invade her mind, and was able to manipulate what they saw. This became useful against Corwin since his main skill was Legilimency. She was able to not only block Corwin out of her mind and influence what he saw, but she was also able to cast occlumency on her family to stop Corwin from invading their minds as well. Eventually her skills lacked due to the circumstance of Corwin building a machine to advance his skills in Legilimency, becoming too powerful for Mandy and her skills. '''Non-verbal magic: '''Mandy was capable of performing non-verbal magic. The only known traces of her using non-verbal magic was when she would use Occlumency and Legilimency. She kept this skill somewhat to herself since she never wanted many people to know the skills she possessed. She preferred to reveal her skills during combat as a way of advantage. This took the other duelist off guard and normally lead to their demise. '''Wandless Magic: Mandy was also one of the few who was capable of producing magic without a wand. She was able to torture others with the Cruciatus Curse, freeze people to the spot, and unfreeze herself and others. She also studied more advanced versions of this magic, and had kept her talents a secret, in hopes of never needing to use them. Curses Cruciatus Curse: 'The most used and well known curse that Mandy knew was the Cruciatus Curse. She used this curse every opportunity she had in order to show people she was in power. Due to her advanced knowledge, she was capable of killing someone out of pure pain and torture. She succeeded in killing multiple people with this inhumane practice, while fatally injuring others, in attempts to recreate her mother's torture on the aurors Alice and Frank Longbottom. It was rumored that Mandy was able to cast the curse without a wand, which made her a high priority and extremely dangerous target to the Ministry of Magic. '''Killing Curse: '''Avada Kedavra was another curse that Mandy knew well. She used this curse in order to finish her opponents that she felt was not worth her time and effort. Mandy preferred to torture her victims and then kill them after they had begged her for mercy. The only known time she had used the killing curse was to kill her own fiancee, after he had tried to take his own life, and begged her to help him. She reluctantly agreed to end his life, giving him a quick and painless death. ''Skills '''Dueling: '''Mandy was a superior duelist. At times, she was able to take on multiple people at once. She was known for killing hundreds of people, without hesitation. She was also able to duel Corwin Crouch multiple times, severely injuring him in the process. She never had the emotional strength to kill Corwin since she still felt an emotional connection. The only people who could be considered up to standard with Mandy's skills are Narcissa Malfoy, Corwin Crouch and Matthew Riddle, seeing as they are the only ones who managed to defeat her or slow her down in single-handed combat. '''Patronus: Mandy Lestrange was never capable of producing a patronus, due to her lack of happiness while she was younger. Over time she found herself attempting to cast the spell, but not succeeding. She was eventually successful in her attempts after she had discovered she was pregnant. Mandy was able to continue casting a patronus when needed, using her memories based on the day she found out about her pregnancy. Her patronus takes the form of a large snake, which is often compared to a Basilisk. This is due to her extreme protectiveness over her family and friends while remaining slightly introverted, but also due to her darker intentions. Boggart Resurrection Stone: '''Mandy Lestrange was terrified of temptation, which lead to her boggart being the Resurrection Stone. She believed the stone itself was not a way to bring back her loved ones from the dead, but instead was a way to convince her to commit suicide and join those she had lost. This created a void in her, seeing as she longed to be with her deceased daughter (and later son, husband, and sister), but refused to leave her other family members to fight alone in the Battle of Legacy, and later the Battle of Knowledge. Posessions '''Wand Mandy Lestrange was never given her own wand, but instead used her mother's. It was 12¾" long, made of Walnut, and had a dragon heartstring core. The wand was constructed by Garrick Ollivander, who described it as "unyielding". ''Bellatrix Lestrange had ownership of her wand until 1988 where Ron Weasley disarmed her in Malfoy Manor after she tortured Hermione Granger. The wand was then used by Hermione Granger until the Batlle of Hogwarts in 1998. After the battle She had taken it to an unknown wizard to aide in destroying the weapon, but the wizard contacted Narcissa Malfoy and gave her the wand instead. Allowing Mandy to gain possession of it at a young age. Mandy continued to use her mother's wand until the Battle of Knowledge, where she found herself unable to produce magic. This angered and upset her, which resulted in her destroying the wand. '''Dagger' Mandy had also used her mother's dagger. It was forged out of sterling silver, and had engravings on both the blade and handle. It was used by Bellatrix Lestrange to aide in the torture of Hermione Granger, as well as Griphook and to take the life of the Malfoy house-elf Dobby. Mandy also used the dagger to torture her own victims. It was a significant artifact that she constantly carried with her at all times, claiming she did not feel "safe" ''without it. She lost the dagger when she was killed, but was used by her half-brother Matthew Riddle to supposedly end Millene Crouch's life. During the Battle of Knowledge the dagger was used by Matthew Riddle to contain a fragmentation of Mandy's soul, allowing her to appear as a ghost in order to communicate with him, and her daughter Johanna Lestrange. The dagger was later destroyed by Millene Crouch who believed it to be a distraction, and attachment to something past its time. '''Books' Although Mandy had a collection of magical artifacts, and books, she cherished one the most. While on her journeys to find her daughter, she came across a leather book. Instead of returning it, or selling it to someone, she decided to keep it in her possession, writing every spell and potion she had learned on the pages. During her hunt, she ran into other sorceresses from other realms, and inquired about their magic. Eventually she learned about their ways of casting, and wrote it down in the book, using what information she had learned, to study and become more powerful. The book was considered to be one of her most prized possessions seeing as it contained magic from other realms, but was never left out of her sight for others to learn from. Mandy attempted to destroy the book before she died, but did not prevail. The book currently sits in the hands of Matthew Riddle, which he has used countless of times, referring to his sister's teachings. Infant Items During her pregnancy, Mandy had kept quiet. She refused to prepare for the arrival of her child until she knew she and her baby were out of harms way. During the course of the war, Mandy's sister Aliana Riddle had made a blanket for her unborn child. It was a white knit blanket, with gold edges, and the name Johanna embroidered in purple on the front. Mandy held onto the blanket until the day she died, seeing as it was the only possession she had to remind herself of the daughter she had lost. During the Battle of Knowledge, Johanna gained possession of the blanket, but eventually burned it due to not wanting to have a connection with her mother, and not wanting to be compared to her. Relationships Family Bellatrix Lestrange: '''Bellatrix Lestrange was Mandy's biological mother. She spent a majority of her time in Azkaban, resulting in Mandy being put into the foster care system. Eventually Bellatrix escaped and recovered Mandy, taking care of her until the Battle of Hogwarts where she died. '''Rodolphus Lestrange: '''Rodolphus Lestrange was Mandy's biological father. He also spent the majority of his time in Azkaban, alongside his brother Rabastan and his wife Bellatrix Lestrange. When he escaped, he decided to flee and refused to help Bellatrix raise Mandy. He eventually died in the Battle of Hogwarts. '''Cara Lestrange: Cara Lestrange was Mandy's younger sister, who was also raised by Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. She was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Ravenclaw House. Her and Mandy didn't speak much during their years of school, and eventually grew apart afterwards. Cara became an auror in the ministry, attempting to forget her name and create a new identity for herself as someone other than a Lestrange. Eventually she reached out to Mandy and attempted to help her in her battle against Corwin Crouch, but was eventually killed at the hands of Corwin, leaving Mandy devastated. Johanna Lestrange: The Malfoys: The Riddles: Millene Crouch: Romantic Interests Corwin Crouch: '''Mandy Lestrange and Corwin Crouch were just two classmates. They were both sorted into Slytherin house when they arrived at Hogwarts, where most of their classes were shared and they would occasionally work together on schoolwork. During Mandy's 6th year at Hogwarts, her and Corwin grew more intimate. The two began a relationship, which initially worked very well. They left the school year on great terms and carried their passion through the summer, despite the distance between themselves, then continued their relationship through the next school year. During the second half of their final year at school, Mandy and Corwin's relationship started to experience difficulties. Corwin had a lack of empathy for most people, which resulted in Mandy feeling neglected and underappreciated. Eventually she was convinced by her friends and family that Corwin's mental stability had passed the point of reason, and was too dangerous to remain in intimate contact with. Mandy acknowledged this and revealed that she was pregnant with his child. After graduation, the two had a falling out. Corwin wanted Mandy to leave the UK with him so the two could raise their child in Bulgaria, where Corwin was raised. Mandy refused due to the face that everyone she knew and loved was in the UK. This decision enraged Corwin, who believed it to be a lack of loyalty on Mandy's part instead of an emotional connection. Mandy eventually moved away from Corwin, and went to live with the rest of her family. Several days later, Corwin had found Mandy in the streets of London. Due to her still holding onto trust and emotional attachments to him, she let him approach her. He pleaded for forgiveness until Mandy let her guard down. He went to embrace her and quickly drew a knife, viciously stabbing her multiple times in the womb, seemingly killing their unborn child, and mortally wounding Mandy in the process. Corwin managed to escape, while Mandy vowed to continue to target him until she dug her blade into his throat and killed him for what he had done. Corwin wasn’t Mandy’s true love, but due to her not feeling good enough to be with Nick, she dated Corwin. She fell in love with his passion for dark arts and his determination for doing work to better himself and his skils. The true cause of their relationship falling apart can be credited to Corwin’s paranoia above all else. If Corwin had simply accepted that Mandy wanted to maintain ties with the rest of her friends and family, rather than viewing the claim as a betrayal on her part, Corwin might have gotten the family he wanted. '''Nick Scabior: Friends Alex Carrow: Matt Smith: Kate Fawley: Magnus Wrynn: The Grimmer Brothers: Trivia * Mandy was inspired by the characters; Bellatrix Lestrange (Harry Potter), Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians), Regina Mills (Once Upon A Time), Lady Macbeth (Macbeth), Katniss Everdeen (The Hunger Games), Yennefer of Vengerberg (The Witcher) and her creator Redovelo * Mandy was the only witch in the group to be involved with the Lodge of Sorceresses * Mandy was fluent in Parseltongue, French, Greek, Italian and Spanish * Mandy used to wear a long cloak to hide her figure, but eventually wore more casual business attire to flatter her figure and to accommodate her age * Mandy’s most used spell was Crucio * Mandy was the only person in the group who was capable of torturing someone until they died using only the Cruciatus curse.